Cody Phantom
by bravestarr
Summary: Cody Phantom is a bout a 13 year old boy who get ghost powers and his arch enemy Rick wants to turn him in to his evil side kick. Cody gets help from his friend Danny Fenton to learn how to use his powers.
1. The beginning

It was Cody Grayson's 13th birthday when his father Stanley Grayson finished his ghost portal. He then called his friend Jack Fenton to talk about the portal because Jack has one too. After that Stanley left the lab to get ready for the birthday party. Cody's friend Donna Snow came over early for the party. She and Cody went in to the lab to see what the portal does. Cody put on a lab suit and Donna replaced the sticker. He then walked in side the portal while Donna plugged it in. Cody hit the on button and then a green flash of light came out and so did a loud scream. Cody's molecules were all rearranged. When he woke up he had white hair and green eyes like his friend Danny Fenton. Donna tried to hide him so his dad would not see him like a ghost.

When Cody finally changed back his mom Nikki Grayson got home with the cake. She put in on the table and found her daughter Angela Grayson reading her book. It was called Ghost 101. Her mom was proud that her daughter was interested in ghost hunting. After the party was set up the gust arrived. They were Rick Waters a friend of his dads from college, Uncle Justin Walker, Aunt Millie Walker, Grandma Cathleen Grayson, Grandpa George Grayson, Cousin Steve Walker, Cousin Amber Walker, Grandpa Bob Walker, Grandma Shelly Walker, Aunt Beth Grayson, Uncle Tom Grayson, Cousin JJ Grayson, Danny Fenton a friend of Cody's, Jack Fenton a friend of his dads, Maddie Fenton a friend of his moms, and Jazz Fenton a friend of his sisters. Also people from school show up and they were. Jason Ash the football captain, Jodie Carr a popular girl, Selena Rush another popular girl, Camden a football player, Steve Cody's crush, and Brady Donna's Crush. After the party got started Cody wanted to talk to Danny alone.

He told him about his ghost powers and how he is scared about them. Danny told him that when he comes to visit this summer he would show Cody how to use them. Cody felt a little bit better about his powers. On the other hand Rick was spying on Cody so he knows about the powers too. Rick talked to Cody for a while and Cody looked uncomfortable. Luckily his mom called his name so he left Rick to go and see what she wanted. It was time to open presents and Cody was excited. He found the one from Rick and pushed it aside. His mom asked why he did that and he told her he wanted to save that one for last. His mom understood what he was talking about. He got video games, gift cards, and money. So now it was time to open Rick's present.

He opened it and to his surprise it was a necklace. It had a crystal with black mettle spiraling around it. It also glowed a funny and yet scary green light. His dad made him put it on even though he did not want to. He put it on and it glowed more than it did when he took it out of the box. He screamed and tried to pull it off but it would not come off. Donna tried to unhook it and she could not get it to budge. Cody is still screaming in pain as the necklace is draining his ghost powers. His sister got scissors and they could not cut through. Cody eventually passes out and his parents call 911. Before they could ask Rick about the gift he was gone. After Cody got to the hospital they found a way to get the necklaces off. The doctors told his parents to keep the necklace in a box and not to though it away because it could harm some one else who find it in the trash. After Cody woke up the doctors asked him some questions. Like how are you feeling and what did the necklace do to you and other stuff like that. He answered mostly the truth except when it evolved his ghost powers he wanted know one to know about that.


	2. Meet the Characters

Meet Angela Grayson Cody's sister. She is in to  
ghost hunting, shopping, hanging out with friends, school, and hanging out with  
her family. She will Graduate this year from Amity High school and go to the  
University of Washington to become a scientist. Her Birthday is 10/31/94. So  
every year on Halloween she not only gets candy but she also gets presents. She  
was a part on ASB, Yearbook, Drama club, One Voice, Key Club, Speech and  
Debate, and Robotics. If there were any AP class she would take it because she  
loves challenges. In her spare time she studies how to hunt ghost. She loves  
her family and friends and will miss them all when she goes to college. She  
also loves adventures so college will be a good thing for her. Lastly she has  
had a crush on Camden one of the football players since her freshman year. You  
will meet him later on

Meet Brady Rushmore he is the crush of Donna Snow. He goes to Walnut middle school. He is in the 7th grade and loving every minute of it. His Birthday is 12/31/99. Yes a New yeas eve baby. He thinks it is cool to be born on the last day of the year. He is not popular but he does have friends. They are Cody, Donna, and Stevie. You will meet Stevie later on. He has a crush on Donna and wants to ask her to the dance. You will find out about the dance later on. He is a part of chess club, checker club, game club, science club, and the AV club. He has been good with computers since the 4th grade when he fixed Cody's sisters laptop. He loves any thing to do with animals because they are so cute. He has 1 dog and 2 cats. He would love to climb Mount Everest when he Graduated college.

Meet Camden Russo he is a food ball player and the crush of Angela. He has been playing football since kindergarten. That is where he met his friend Jason who you will meet later on. He is graduating from Amity High School this year and he is going to the University of Washington like Angela. He will play football and he wants to play for the Seahawks or become a football coach at Amity High when he graduated college. He has a crush on Angela and he wants to ask her to the prom will she say yes? Find out later. He loves the zoo because his family owns one. He is the nicest football player you will ever meet. He loves spaghetti wit shrimp instead of meet balls. He reads novels about presidents so he can help his brother become the president some day. His Birthday is 8/12/94.

Meet Cody Grayson he is a 13-year-old boy who now has ghost powers. His alter ego is Cody Phantom. He has a crush on Stevie a girl from his school. You will meet her later on. He goes to Walnut Middle School. His Birthday is 7/4/99. Yep the 4th of July he loves that. He says that is what makes his birthday so cool. He loves penguins and wants to start a penguins protection program when he gets out of college. He will miss his sister when she goes to college in the fall. He loves his friends a whole lot. He wishes he could have penguins as a pet. He has penguin and posters of is favorite bands in his room. He wants to meet Vlad Plasmius so he can punch him in the face for what he has done to his friend Danny Fenton.

Meet Donna Snow She has a crush on Brady Rushmore. She goes to Walnut Middle School. She has known Cody since they were in dippers. Her birthday is 2/6/99. She is apart of ASB, math club, Chess club, Checker club, Jenga club, Puzzle building club, and the director of Jazz band. She loves reading. Her favorite book is To Kill a Mockingbird. She has read over 200 books this summer and loved all but one. That book was Battle star Galactic. She has been to the North Pole for Christmas before. She also went to the artic to study stuff with her dad. She loves nature and has started a tree farm. That is where you grow trees and then sell them to people so they can plant them wherever they want to. She loves rocky road Ice cream with sprinkles on it.

Meet Jason Ash the football caption. He is dating a cheerleader at his school. He is Graduating from Amity High this year. His birthday is 1\1\94. He is the biggest jerk in the whole school. He teases the unpopular kids. He once made fun on Angela for reading a book about ghost hunting. He loves sports. He is going to the University of Wisconsin to play for the Packer's football team. When he graduated from college he wants to play for the Seahawks like Camden does. He wants to win the championship this year for football. He only reads if he has to. He will not talk to unpopular kids unless they have done his homework. He will never admit he loves science and math because he thinks it will make him UN cool. Lastly he wants to be prom Kink. We will see how that turns out later.

Meet Jodie Carr. She is going to be a cheerleader at her school next year for the 8th grade cheer squad. She goes to Chestnut middle school. She loves to go shopping with her best friend Selena. She is taking photography and she loves it. When she graduated high school she want to be professional photographer. Her birthday is 8\25\99. She also loves listing to music and looking at cars. She will be getting an award for her photography class. She was born is Paris France but she hates French food. She will be going to Hawaii this summer. Aloha.

Meet Nikki Grayson Cody's mom. She loves ghost hunting like her friend Maddie. She has traveled to over 40 places in her lifetime so far. She will try anything so look out. She has been skydiving, bungee jumping, water skiing, and mountain climbing. She met her husband Stanley on Mount Everest. Once when she was hiking in the woods she picked up all the snails so she could make her famous scar go for dinner. She loves her kids very much and hopes that Angela becomes a ghost hunter and for Cody to help the penguins. Her Birthday is 3\29\70. She wants to go to Texas so she can see all the sites there.

Meet Omber she is a ghost rock star. She was a famous rock star in the 70's. She was on tour in the late 90's when her bus hit a pillow on the road and spun out of control causing the bus to hit a tree and burn down before anyone could get out. That is how Omber became a ghost. She still tours around the ghost zone. She has as sister named Ember also a rock star ghost. They some time perform together. Her dream is to control all the humans to do what she wants the to do. If she could be human again she would so she would not scar off her fans. She loves this one ghost guy who I will not name because it will give away part of the story.

Meet Rick waters he is Cody's archenemy and a friend of his dad's. How did he become half ghost do you say? I will tell you. In college Stanley was working on a ghost formula that went wrong. Rick became half ghost after he drank it. It was suppose to make any person sense a ghost even if they are hiding. His alter ego is Rick Pride. His birthday is 6\16\70. He has been to France and loved it. He wanted to marry Nikki but that did not work out. He is planning to do something evil to Cody but I cannot tell you. I want no Spoiler alerts. He is happy to be half ghost so he can come and go as he pleases.


End file.
